


Take My Breath Away

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam knows just how to take Ric's breath away.
Relationships: Ris Lansing/Sam McCall





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Take My Breath Away  
Characters: Ric and Sam  
Pairing: Ram  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Sam knows just how to take Ric's breath away.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
Words: 347 words without title and ending.

*Take My Breath Away*

Sam walked in the door, the red dress hugging her every curve and making Ric unable to take his eyes off her as she closed and locked the door before putting away her coat and purse.

The shoes were next to go. When they were put away, she turned to face her husband and smiled at the look of love on his face. "Hi," Sam said as she walked over to her husband and pulled him into a kiss.

When the kiss ended a few moments later and Ric still hadn't spoken, Sam took a seat on the couch and motioned for her husband to do the same.

"What's going on? You haven't said a thing since I walked in the door." Sam said when Ric joined her on the couch.

When Ric could finally speak, he took his wife's hands into his own and then said, "You take my breath away, Sam. No matter how many years we spend together, the sight of you always leaves me breathless."

Sam smiled and then she got to her feet once more, surprising Ric when she left the room.

"Where are you going?" Ric asked as he got up and followed his wife out of the living room.

When Ric entered the bedroom, Sam was lying on the bed in nothing but a bra and thong.

"Happy Birthday," Sam said as Ric closed the bedroom door and began to shed his own clothes as well.

Moments later he slid across the bed and when he reached his wife, Ric began to remove her remaining clothing.

As Ric slid into his wife a few seconds later, both of them moaned at the feeling and Ric kissed Sam before saying, "This is where you really take my breath away. I love you, Sam. Thank you."

They continued to make love all night and when they woke up the next morning, they were in each other's arms.

Deciding to enjoy the day together, both of them called in sick to work and spent the day planning the rest of their lives together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
